Toy Story of Terror!
Toy Story of Terror is a Halloween TV special that was released on October 16, 2013 on ABC.Pixar Announces Toy Story of Terror TV SpecialPixar preview: Casts announced for 'Finding Dory,' 'The Good Dinosaur,' 'Inside Out' at Disney's D23D23 Expo: Pixar Animation Studios News Roundup The short is directed by Angus MacLane and produced by Galyn Susman.Exclusive: ABC to Air Toy Story Special in OctoberABC 2013-14 Schedule: Rebel Wilson Gets Post-‘Modern Family’ Slot, ‘S.H.I.E.L.D.’ On Tuesday, ‘Dancing’ Shrinks To One Night The score was composed by Michael Giacchino.Michael Giacchino to Score Pixar’s ‘Toy Story of Terror’ In the United Kingdom and Ireland, it will be released on Sky Movies.http://skymovies.sky.com/toy-story-of-terror-on-sky-movies Synopsis Official Synopsis from Animation World Network: Plot Bonnie goes on a road trip and takes Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mr. Pricklepants and Trixie with her. They stop by a roadside motel. While they’re there, Mr. Potato Head explores, despite Woody’s protests. Then a mysterious creature attacks. After the attack, Mr. Potato Head is nowhere to seen. Mr. Pricklepants then says “And so it begins!” The toys go to find him. Then Trixie is taken by the creature. The toys then fall underneath the motel, where Mr. Pricklepants says that the creature takes it victims one at a time. At that moment, the creature takes him and Rex. After running from the creature, Woody, Buzz and Jessie find Mr. Potato Head’s arm. Woody, Buzz and Jessie then find a way out and take the arm with them. Then the creature takes Woody and Buzz, who is holding Mr. Potato Head’s arm. Jessie is then grabbed by a Combat Carl Doll , who tell her the creature took one of his hands. The creature takes Carl. Jessie hides in a bathtub and the creature finds her. The Creature is revealed to be a lizard named Mr. Jones. He then takes Jessie to Ron, the Motel Manager, who is stealing Toys from his kid guests and selling them on the Internet. Jessie is reunited with Buzz and the others. Ron hears that someone has bought Woody and puts him in a Box. He then gets another sell. It’s Jessie. While he’s busy, Jessie races to save Woody. They then go to save Buzz and the other toys. Jessie hears Bonnie and rushes to find her when suddenly Mr. Jones attacks her. Jessie then sees Carl’s other hand and Mr. Potato Head’s Lost Arm in Mr. Jones’s body and pulls them out and uses Potato Head’s arm to open the curtain, revealing all the toys. Bonnie and her mom take the toys back. And the toys go home. Mr. Pricklepants says that the horror movie is now over and the credits are about to roll. During the end credits scene, Carl, who now has his lost hand back, and his friends go home to their owner Billy while the Police arrive to take Ron (and Possibly Mr. Jones) to Jail. However Ron flees. Voice Cast *Joan Cusack: Jessie *Tom Hanks: Woody *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *Carl Weathers: Combat Carl and Combat Carl Jr. *Stephen Tobolowsky: Ron the Manager *Timothy Dalton: Mr. Pricklepants *Wallace Shawn: Rex *Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head *Kristen Schaal: Trixie *Kate McKinnon: PEZ Cat *Lori Alan: Bonnie's Mom *Peter Sohn: Transitron *Emily Hahn: Bonnie *Dawnn Lewis: Delivery Lady *Jason "Jtop" Topolski: Vampire/Tow Truck Guy *Ken Marino: Pocketeer *Christian Roman: Old Timer *Laraine Newman: Betsy *Tara Strong: Computer *Angus MacLane: Officer Wilson *Josh Cooley: Officer Phillips *Dee Bradley Baker: Mr. Jones Production Toy Story of Terror is the first of two 22 minutes TV specials that are scheduled for 2013 and 2014.Exclusive: Toy Story 4, 5 Planned for 2013 and 2014 (But It's Not What You Think) Dylan Brown stated in November 2012: "Our first works at Pixar Canada were six-minute pieces, and some one-and-a-half-minute films, which we call shorty-shorts. But we set up the Vancouver studio to produce the 22-minute specials. Pixar in California is currently working on the first one, called Toy Story of Terror."The Gronvall Files: To Canada (And Beyond?): PIXAR Canada Creative Director Dylan Brown At D23 Expo, the first ten minutes of the special was shown for D23 attendees. Soundtrack The soundtrack of Toy Story of Terror! was released on MP3 on October 15th. Trivia *''Toy Story of Terror!'' is meant to take place about six months after the events of Toy Story 3.ABC to Show Pixar's 'Toy Story of Terror' Before Halloween *This is Pixar's first half-hour special. *This is the second time to have a female protagonist. The first is Brave. *The tombstones at the beginning of the film belong to deceased characters from previous Pixar films. One for instance reads "RIP Simon J. Palladino", a reference to Gazerbeam from The Incredibles. *Woody, Buzz, Mr. Potato Head and Rex are the only four charaters from the first movie who appear in special. *This is the first Toy Story production in which Jessie appears without Bullseye. *The entire short is computer animated, except a bat seen in a graveyard, which was actually a rubber bat prop, filmed on green screen.THE STORY BEHIND THE STORY OF TOY STORY OF TERROR! Angus MacLane said attempting to simulate one would have been too expensive.Watch A Clip from Pixar’s First TV Special ‘Toy Story OF TERROR!’ Gallery Video Toy_Story_of_TERROR!_Sneak_Peek|Toy Story of TERROR! Sneak Peek File:Toy Story of TERROR - Dark and Stormy Night|Dark and Stormy Night File:Toy Story of TERROR - Combat Carl|Combat Carl Images Toy-Story-Of-Terror-First-Still.png|The first image released Z150 19apub.pub16.136.jpg AS-Toy-Story-of-Terror-still-prickleplants.jpg Toy-Story-of-Terror-Combat-Carl.jpg|The Combat Carl in the special Toy Story Of Terror 13803166963306.jpg|Buzz, Trixie, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mr. Pricklepants, Combat Carl, Combat Carl Jr., Old Timer, Pocketeer, Lego Bunny, and unknown forklift toy Toy Story Of Terror 13803166977086.jpg Toy Story Of Terror 13803166964273.jpg Toy Story Of Terror 13803166969524.jpg joñ.jpg|poster References Category:Toy Story Toons Episodes Category:Toy Story Productions